Not Romeo & Juliet
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Misa berfikir bahwa dirinya adalah Juliet dan L adalah Romeo. Namun dia salah. First fanfic in this fandom, dedicated for Reyeline Pucho-senpai. OOC, AU, Ga-je, abal, Fem!Light. LMisa.


Kirana : Permisi, senpai sekalian... Ini fic pertama kami di fandom Death Note, jadi mohon bantuannya...

Qiao : Sedikit OOC!L dan pair straight Lmisa, dan juga Fem!Light. Sifatnya membangun cerita sendiri.. =w=

Agi : Enjoy it, please~!

**Disclaimer **: Duo TO~!

**Genre **: Romance, Drama, Family, dll. #plak

**Pair **: LMisa

**Warning **: OOC!L, OOC!Misa, Fem!Light, Kingdom area, AU, abal, ga-je, laknat, nista. Graduation-fic sekaligus thanks-fic untuk **Reyeline Pucho**. Makasih ya senpaaaai~ Dan selamat menempuh sekolah baru(?)! #buagh Btw, SORRY BANGET SENPAI, TELAT YA? #sujud #lemparpisau #bantingmeja #plak

Happy reading!

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"_Pada jaman dahulu, ada 2 buah Kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan. Kerajaan pertama, terletak di Barat, namanya Montague. Kerajaan itu memiliki seorang pangeran tampan bernama Romeo. Mereka bermusuhan dengan Kerajaan Capulet yang memiliki putri cantik bernama Juliet. Jauh dari perkiraan, kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak saling membenci. Justru saling mencintai. Mereka akhirnya sering bertemu secara diam-diam. Saat kisah cinta mereka diketahui oleh Kerajaan, kedua Kerajaan berperang. Akhirnya, Romeo dan Juliet bunuh diri dengan racun agar mereka bisa hidup bahagia berdua tanpa ditentang oleh kedua Kerajaan..."_

Light melirik pada majikannya, Her Royal Highness Misa of Ireland Kingdom, yang sudah mulai menguap. Tapi ada beberapa tetes air mata di sudut matanya. Light menghela napas panjang.

"Ayolah, Nona. Saya sudah lelah bercerita ini itu, tapi Anda belum tertidur juga... Ini sudah larut malam, nanti Tuan Besar bisa marah..." kata Light menyerah. Misa, sang Nona Muda, hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi Light, kenapa Romeo dan Juliet tidak boleh bersatu sih? Mereka 'kan saling mencintai!" protes Misa kecil. Kenapa disebut 'kecil'? Karena Tuan Putri kita yang satu ini masih berumur 10 tahun, sementara Light berumur 19 tahun.

Light berusaha sabar di depan Tuan Putri-nya ini. Meski urat kemarahan sudah mulai menegang dalam tubuhnya. "Saya tidak tahu, Nona. Tapi memang sudah dari sananya William Shakespeare mengarang cerita cinta tragis itu..." terang Light. Misa menatap Light bingung.

"Kalau begitu, suruh Tuan Shakespeare itu memperbaiki jalan ceritanya agar Romeo dan Juliet bisa bersatu!" seru Misa sambil melompat dari posisi tidurnya. Light terkejut dan mulai habis kesabarannya. Dia dengan segenap perasaannya menggetok kepala Misa—dengan pelan, tentu saja. Light tidak begitu bodoh untuk memukul dengan keras dan akhirnya dipecat lalu menjadi pengangguran.

"Itu tidak bisa dilakukan, Nona! Tuan Shakespeare sudah lama meninggal!" seru Light. Gadis asal Japan itu berusaha menjelaskan pada Nona-nya itu.

"Oh."

Light ingin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kasur sekarang juga.

Lupakan, kembali ke cerita. Misa kembali berbaring di kasurnya dan dan menatap Light.

"Light, apakah aku bisa menjadi Juliet tapi berhasil hidup bersama Romeo-ku tanpa harus bunuh diri?" bisiknya. Light agak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi dia tersenyum ke-kakak-an.

"Ya, Nona. Anda pasti bisa..."

Tak lama, terdengar suara hembusan napas Misa yang bergerak secara teratur, menandakan bahwa gadis kecil itu telah tertidur. Light tersenyum sebelum ikut tertidur.

- WAKTU BERLALU DENGAN CEPAT -

Misa melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Memastikan bahwa keadaan aman. Dia bergerak cepat menuju markas rahasia milik pasukan Kerajaan Ireland. Dia melihat sekelebat bayangan dan segera meraih anak panahnya dan mengarahkannya dengan busur pada bayangan itu.

JLEB!

Dan bertambah lagi 1 nyawa yang melayang terkena panah dari Misa. Gadis itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi petarung handal. Sebagai Putri, dia tumbuh dengan didikkan seperti seorang Pangeran. Jadi jangan heran jika dia bersifat seperti laki-laki.

Dengan segera, Misa mengarahkan arah laju kudanya menuju bangunan di sebelah Timur-nya. Itu adalah markas rahasia Kerajaan-nya. Dia segera turun dari kudanya dan mengikatnya di pancang yang sudah disediakan. Setelah itu, dia segera berlari masuk.

"Ayah, bagaimana situasi keadaan di wilayah Kerajaan?" seru Misa pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan Raja di Kerajaan Irlandia. Raja Ryuuk. (what? Jangan protes, ini kan fanfic!)

"Situasinya berangsur-angsur membaik setelah pasukan di Selatan berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Kerajaan Inggris. Lusa malam, kita akan kembali menyerang pasukan England di Utara dan menduduki benteng mereka di sana. Itu akan membuat kita semakin kuat..." terang Raja Ryuuk. Misa tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Jadi, sebentar lagi perang akan berakhir?" tanyanya. Raja Ryuuk menatap sayu pada Putri-nya itu.

"Aku berharap begitu, Nak. Tapi itu belum pasti. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus mempertahankan Kerajaan kita..." jawaban yang diberikan Raja Ryuuk sangat tidak memuaskan Misa.

Dia akhirnya meminta izin untuk mencari udara segar. Misa berjalan menuju hutan di sekitar markas, suasananya hening dan sejuk. Cocok sekali untuk menenangkan diri.

Dia sampai di danau kecil yang indah dekat markas. Tempat favoritnya sejak kecil. Dia merenung di pinggir danau sambil menatap air di danau itu. "Kenapa harus ada perang ya? Padahal, perang sama sekali tidak enak. Para rakyat menderita, dan kita hanya punya 2 pilihan. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Sama sekali tidak enak..." gumamnya. Tanpa disangka, ada sebuah suara yang menyahut.

"Aku setuju denganmu."

Misa buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan hitam pekat. Sorot matanya kosong, hampa, tapi memancarkan kehangatan padanya. Wajahnya pucat, ada kantung tebal di bawah matanya. Mungkin kebanyakan begadang mengurusi perang. Dia juga bungkuk. "Ah, namaku L Ryuuzaki Lawliet..." kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya L. Misa mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka duduk bersampingan.

"Namaku Misa. Aku Putri Kerajaan Irlandia. Kau Pangeran dari Kerajaan Inggris kan?" tanya Misa. L nampak mengernyitkan dahi sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya. Senang bertemu pihak lawan tanpa perlu bertempur." katanya datar. Misa tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu berdiri sambil memungut sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke danau. Batu itu memantul di atas permukaan air dan menimbulkan suara aneh tapi terasa nyaman. "Santai saja, L. Kau bisa menyebutku Misa. Aku cinta damai. Dan aku juga lebih suka seperti ini..." kata Misa.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Misa." kata L. Dia sibuk melihat gadis di depannya. Umur mereka kira-kira sepantaran, 18 tahun. Tubuh gadis itu mungil, tapi cukup kuat dan tegap. Gerakannya cekatan dan tangkas. Rambutnya pirang terang panjang sepinggul. Matanya cokelat terang. Cukup manis bila wajahnya tidak mirip dengan anak kecil. Beda sepertinya yang mirip dengan tukang begadang. Tapi gadis itu benar-benar menarik dan cantik.

'Apa? Tunggu! Tadi aku bilang dia 'cantik'?' batin L kaget. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Misa lagi.

'Tapi dia memang lumayan manis...' sambung L. Dia kemudian bangkit dan berbalik menuju hutan.

"Lho? Kau mau kemana, L?" tanya Misa heran. Padahal dia senang ada teman di tempat ini.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Kerajaan. Ayah dan Ibu tidak boleh mencurigai kepergianku. Kalau bisa," L berbalik menatap Misa, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "besok kita bertemu di sini lagi ya. Aku senang bersama denganmu. Sampai jumpa." L berjalan menuju hutan dan menghilang. Sementara Misa terpaku dengan wajah merah.

"Ah... Aku juga... senang bersama denganmu..." gumam Misa pelan. Dia langsung berlari menuju markasnya dan mengurung diri di kamar. Menangis.

"Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menyukainya? Apa... Apa nasibku akan menjadi seperti Juliet?" bisik Misa lirih di tengah isak tangisnya. Dia akhirnya kelelahan karena menangis dan tertidur.

Di tempat lain, L sedang duduk di jendela sambil melihat pemandangan di luar. Malam sudah menjelang, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Misa tadi. "Gadis itu benar-benar menarik." gumamnya.

~ Love is always right. No matter who, no matter what. It's never wrong forever ~

Begitulah. Setiap hari, jika sempat, mereka berdua selalu bertemu di danau kecil itu. Hingga pada suatu hari, Raja Ryuuk dan Raja Watari—raja Kerajaan Inggris—curiga akan kepergian anak mereka dan berniat mengikutinya.

Mereka sangat terkejut ketika melihat kedua anak mereka saling berteman—begitulah pendapat mereka—dan terlihat cukup akrab. Raja Ryuuk tidak sengaja melihat Raja Watari yang sedang memata-matai juga.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu, Watari." kata Raja Ryuuk datar. Raja Watari mengangguk tanpa memandang Raja Ryuuk.

"Lama tak jumpa, Ryuuk. Sekarang kau lihat, anak kita? Tch. Ternyata Ryuuzaki selama ini selalu pergi diam-diam karena anakmu." sahut Raja Watari. Matanya menatap datar pada Raja Ryuuk.

"Hm... Tapi, aku berpikir suatu hal, Watari. Aku punya rencana." kata Raja Ryuuk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Akan kudengarkan jika itu rencana untuk berdamai."

~ Cinta tidak mengenal usia. Baik tua atau muda. Cinta juga tidak mengenal gender. Percayalah ~

Misa berlari kencang. 'Gawat, ini sudah larut malam. Ayah pasti khawatir!' batinnya dalam hati. Sampailah dia di markas. Tapi dia agak heran, markas itu kosong. Ada sebuah catatan di meja.

'_Misa, anakku. Jika kau menemukan catatan ini dan tidak menemukan kami, maka kami sudah pindah ke Kerajaan. Segeralah datang ke Kerajaan. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan.'_

Misa segera menaiki kuda putihnya dan buru-buru menuju Kerajaan. Setelah sampai, dia segera turun dan berlari masuk. Ayahnya sudah menunggu di dalam.

"Misa. Jujur pada Ayah. Kau selama ini selalu bertemu dengan Pangeran dari pihak musuh kan?" tanya Raja Ryuuk dengan nada geram. Misa terkejut. Dia mengangguk lemas.

"Tapi, Ayah! Dia itu baik! Meski dia sangat datar dan dingin padaku, tapi dia benar-benar peduli padaku! Dia baik, ramah, pintar, rajin menabung, dan bisa mengikat tali sepatunya dengan baik!" seru Misa—agak tidak nyambung dan aneh—pada ayahnya. Raja Ryuuk mati-matian menahan tawa dan mempertahankan tampang marahnya.

"TETAP TIDAK BOLEH, MISA! Ayah melarangmu. Kau sudah Ayah jodohkan dengan orang lain. Sekarang, pergi ke kamarmu dan tidur! 3 hari lagi, tunanganmu akan datang. CEPAT!" perintah Ayahnya. Misa menunduk sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Misa tidak terlihat, senyum tampak muncul di bibir Raja Ryuuk. "Light, apa aktingku berlebihan?" tanya Raja Ryuuk pada Light yang sedari tadi berpura-pura khawatir.

"Tidak, Tuan. Anda benar-benar berhasil membohongi Tuan Putri dengan baik!" puji Light dengan wajah berseri-seri. Raja Ryuuk tersenyum puas.

"Tinggal menunggu hasil dari Watari. Dan perdamaian ada di depan mata."

~ 5 kata. Berjuta makna. Coba saja. Menurutmu makna dari cinta itu apa? Jawabannya lebih dari 1 ~

Misa tampak lemas. Besok tunangannya akan datang. Dia tidak tahu dengan siapa dia ditunangkan. Oh, dia benar-benar bernasib seperti Juliet. Dan dia hanya pasrah, dia tidak ingin benar-benar seperti Juliet yang malang. Dia harus tegar, tidak boleh bunuh diri hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini.

"Light, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa tunanganku?" tanya Misa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Light sampai bosan mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Nona. Saya tidak tahu. Tapi, besok Anda pasti akan tahu. Saya yakin, Anda tidak akan menyesal." jawab Light sambil tersenyum. Misa makin lemas.

"Bagaimana kita melaksanakan pernikahan jika terjadi perang?" tanya Misa. Light sedikit kaget. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, soal itu. Saya kurang tahu. Yang pasti, Anda harus segera menyelesaikan sarapan Anda dan bergegas pergi ke desainer. Kita akan menyesuaikan baju pernikahan Anda." kata Light. Misa hanya mengangguk pelan.

Malamnya, Misa benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Dia mengendap-endap keluar Kerajaan dan pergi ke danau. Di luar dugaan, di sana sudah ada L. Menatap kosong seperti biasa pada permukaan danau yang dihiasi pantulan cahaya bintang dan bulan.

"L? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Misa. L menoleh.

"Oh, Misa. Aku hanya sedang menenangkan diri. Kemarin lusa, Ayahku berkata bahwa besok aku harus pergi ke Kerajaan tempat calon Ratu yang baru." jawab L datar. Tapi terdapat nada kecewa di suaranya.

"Kau tahu, L? Besok aku akan kedatangan tunanganku. Padahal aku... Menyukaimu, L... Daisuki yo..." gumam Misa dengan wajah merah. L menoleh kaget.

"Apa? Kau... Kau..." L terbata-bata. Misa hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

L tersenyum lembut untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dia berjalan menuju Misa dan meraih dagu gadis itu, menyuruhnya untuk menatap mata L.

"I love you. Misa." kata L. Misa melebarkan matanya.

Selanjutnya, mereka hanya menikmati keheningan yang terasa nyaman di antara mereka.

~ I love you. Sarangheyo. La tebya lyublyu. Je t'amore. Ti amo. Te amo. Aishiteru. Ich liebe dich ~

Keesokan harinya, Kerajaan Irlandia sibuk menyambut tunangan dari Misa. Misa sendiri sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya, bersama Light yang malah repot sendiri.

"Ayolah, Nona! Sebentar lagi tunangan Nona akan datang!" seru Light. Misa hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang Aula Kerajaan. Di sana Ayahnya sudah menunggu.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Misa. Ayah harap kau siap. Tunanganmu sudah datang, hanya tinggal memasuki gerbang Istana..." sapa Ayahnya. Misa menunduk.

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah menjodohkanku? Padahal Ayah tahu aku menyukai L..." tanya Misa. Raja Ryuuk tersenyum.

"Setiap orang memiliki pilihannya masing-masing, Misa. Ayah memilih tunanganmu karena Ayah yakin pertunangan ini mampu menciptakan perdamaian. Nah, sekarang sambutlah tunanganmu, Misa. Tunanganmu..." Raja Ryuuk mendongak sambil tersenyum, "Prince L Ryuzaki Lawliet of England Kingdom."

Misa melonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan mendapati L sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum bahagia, menatapnya.

"L!" Misa tersenyum sambil berlari menuju L.

"Ayah, terima kasih banyak!" seru Misa. Dia menghambur di pelukan L.

"Kau tahu, Misa? Saat perjalanan, Ayah memberitahukan rencana antara Ayahmu dan Ayahku tentang pertunangan kita. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. I Love You, Misa..." bisik L di telinga Misa.

"I love you, L..." balas Misa.

"Kau tampak cantik." bisik L lagi. Misa memang tampak sempurna. Rambut pirangnya digerai, dihias jepitan bunga mawar putih kecil. Serasi dengan gaun panjang putih berenda indah. Ditambah wajahnya yang memerah, membuatnya tampak manis. Cocok jika dipasangkan dengan tuxedo hitam L.

Akhirnya mereka saling berdamai. Kedua Kerajaan hidup berdampingan karena cinta di antara kedua pewaris tahta Kerajaan. Ikatan antar Kerajaan yang dulu renggang, kini semakin erat.

~ Jeg Elsker Dig. Jeg Elsker Deg. Jeg Elsker Dig. Jeg Elsker Deg. Jeg Elsker Dig. Jeg Elsker Deg ~

"Ayo, cepat, Mattheo" seru seorang gadis perempuan pada seorang anak laki-laki.

"Iya, iya! Tunggu aku, Mello! Dan namaku bukan Mattheo, tapi Matt!" seru anak laki-laki itu.

Misa memandang lembut pada kedua anaknya itu. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

"L?" tanya Ratu Misa dengan wajah merah. Raja L mengecup pipi istrinya itu.

"Aku bahagia hidup bersamamu." kata Raja L, "Ratuku. My Juliet." sambungnya.

Ratu Misa bersemu merah. "Kita bukan Romeo dan Juliet, L. Karena kisah cinta kita tidak tragis..." balas Ratu Misa.

L tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi Matt dan Mello nampak senang. Soalnya Ayahku dan Ayahmu datang..." sahutnya sambil kembali mengecup pipi Misa.

"Ayolah, L! Berhentilah!" Misa mulai berontak. Tapi pelukan L makin mengerat.

"Haaah... Ibu dan Ayah belmeclaan telus... Aku bocan... Matt, kita main belcama Kakek Watalli dan Kakek Lyuuk yuk!" ajak Mello. Matt mengangguk.

Hm... Sudah kubilang kan? Mereka berdua bukanlah Romeo dan Juliet yang bernasib tragis.

Mereka L dan Misa.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

THE END

Tanpa banyak ngemeng, The Trio of Author Sableng bersaudara pamit undur diri sekalian ngemis review~!


End file.
